


Trip Switch

by Kotokoshka



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotokoshka/pseuds/Kotokoshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он устал, нога опять заболела, а его тренер находится в непосредственной близости и своим черт-бы-его-побрал голосом хвалит. Еще и это «Чери», похожее на слишком сладкие конфеты. Денис считает про себя до пяти и медленно открывает глаза. Они не сразу привыкают к темноте, а свет из коридора бьет очень яркий, почти ослепляющий...<br/>А Гари чертов Невилл стоит перед Денисом на коленях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trip Switch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PlainTiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/gifts).



> Запретная территория для меня - кусочек АПЛ и Класса-92 в лице Гари Невилла (больше, кажись, не запретная)  
> И мною горячо любимый Черышев, которому я исправно спамлю комментариями в инстаграм.  
> Nothing But Thieves – Trip Switch

Когда Денис под аплодисменты Местальи покидает поле, ему не больно. Не больно и чувствовать на плече тяжелую руку Гари Невилла, рукав его шуршащей куртки, и странный взгляд, в котором причудливым коктейлем перемешано отчаяние, радость и что-то еще, но оно ускользает так же быстро, как появилось, а времени разбираться нет. Денис коротко кивает, показывая, что он все понимает, ведь нужно поберечься, раз многострадальное сухожилие снова напомнило о себе, как в прошлом году. Дежавю, мартовское проклятье, не иначе. Свечку что ли поставить в церкви, уже ни в какие ворота… Хотя, почему, в ворота матрасников, целый один мяч. Теперь остается надеяться, что за сегодняшнюю игру он не последний.  
— Чери, все нормально? — реплика Фила сопровождается касанием ладони. Голос помощника тренера встревоженный настолько, что Денису впору осмотреть себя на предмет видимых повреждений, вроде оторванной ноги или руки. Всего лишь растяжение, к чему такая…  
Боль выстреливает как ружье — столь же внезапно и громко, оглушая и выводя из равновесия. Выплескивается из нижней части бедра в колено, сначала чуть ниже, немного тянет, будто жжет, но через секунду устремляется прямо к лодыжке. Денис не к месту вспоминает, как в детстве навернулся с перекладины и ушиб ногу о булыжник, тогда точно так же горело. Он наступает всей стопой на газон, сжимая зубы так, что темнеет в глазах, и пожимает руку Фила, бросая емкое «Я в норме».  
В норме он, ага.  
Сиденье под козырьками холодное, и это приносит недолгое облегчение. Резкая боль отступает, превращаясь в тупую, словно высверливающую ногу до самой кости. Денис старательно улыбается, зная, что через пару минут к нему подбежит чуть ли не весь медицинский штаб команды, начнут трясти, ногу облепят пакетами со льдом, фиксирующей повязкой замотают, от которой всегда чешется и краснеет кожа, напишут на лбу «RICE»* и отправят Черышева отдыхать минимум на месяц, а то и дольше. Его связки никогда не спешат с восстановлением, не слушают Дениса, который на стену готов залезть от отсутствия игровой практики и хотя бы минимальных тренировок. Они могут болеть и восстанавливаться месяца три, издеваясь над своим хозяином, первые дни после травмы ноя по ночам «Хрен тебе, а не футбол… бездарность».  
Беспомощно застонав от нахлынувшего волной разочарования, Денис со всего размаху шарахается головой о спинку пластмассового сиденья, пугая Фила, который собирался встать. Невилл-младший кидает на Черышева изучающий взгляд и тут же громко зовет врачей. Денис затуманенными глазами встречает медперсонал, все еще улыбается, но соображает с трудом. Будто он выпил и его развезло, как бы встать-то нормально… Негоже Гари пугать.  
Имя главного тренера проскальзывает в голове, как по льду, от которого Черышева уже потряхивает — девушка в форменной одежде врачей Валенсии ловко расправляет охлаждающую ледяную повязку, часть которой свисает и несколько раз стучит по голени Дениса. Он опять дергается, будто пытается отползти от назойливых прикосновений, но под коленом свербит так, что Денис прикусывает язык, чтобы в голос не застонать.  
Вот черт, как невовремя.  
Денис пытается выглянуть из-за чьей-то спины, чтобы рассмотреть, что происходит на поле, но он видит только отвернувшегося от скамейки тренера, возле которого стоит его брат, размахивающий руками и что-то громко кричащий. Проскальзывают слова, которые Денис знает — английская ругань, фамилия Родриго, слово «черти», явно адресованное команде, которая на поле опять начинает сдавать позиции. Фегули пытается прострелить, но забетонированная оборона матрасников не оставляет ни единого шанса. Видя, как разминается обросший, как Тарзан, Торрес, Денис начинает понимать, что ответный мяч Атлетико не за горами. Уж этот своего шанса не упустит…  
Гари Невилл вдруг оглядывается прямо на Дениса. Жжение от боли рядом не стояло с этим взглядом, от которого на лбу мгновенно появляется дымящаяся дыра, как от пули. У тренера красноречивое выражение лица — стыд, обида, злость. Весь спектр эмоций англичанина можно отыграть, как по нотам, и мелодия выйдет просто душераздирающая. Неизвестно, кому сейчас больнее. Гари оглядывает Дениса с головы до ног, останавливаясь взглядом на пакете со льдом, а Черышев не решается посмотреть в ответ, тут же отводит глаза, пугаясь этого настойчивого взгляда.  
Невилл отворачивается, а Черышев с помощью чьего-то плеча все-таки поднимается на обе ноги и ковыляет в медпункт, мечтая провалиться сквозь землю и больше никогда не видеть, как на него смотрит тренер. В этих глазах все, от чего нормальные люди страдают, а Денису почему-то делается хорошо, и это чувство растекается по венам, заглушая боль, которая от ходьбы стала просто невыносимой. Он ловит себя на мысли, что прекрасно понимает все, что чувствует Невилл, по одним только глазам.  
По спине бегут мурашки, когда повязку снимают — и нафига было ее привязывать, если через две минуты все убрали? — и Денис с радостью отдается на растерзание врачам. Те суетятся, носят туда-сюда какие-то коробки, медсестра дает ему обезболивающие. Он сначала отнекивается, но потом берет таблетки и сжимает их в кулаке, ища глазами воду, которой в поле зрения нет.  
— Ты воду ищешь? — в отдалении стоит нахохлившийся небритый Фил с пластиковым стаканчиком в руках. - На, мою забери, а то эти пока найдут…  
«Эти» недовольно косятся на помощника тренера, но в перепалку не вступают.  
— Спасибо. — Денис одним глотком опустошает стакан. — Не хотел напрягать лишний раз, и так тут со мной сколько возни…  
— Ты сам до дома доберешься? Или нужен шофер? — Фил лезет за телефоном, но Денис качает головой.  
— Сам доеду, ты чего. Я ж целый.  
— В каком месте? — Невилл все же не удерживается от шпильки, за которой прячется обида на непонятно кого, ведь в том, что Денис травмировался, никто не виноват, ни защитники Атлетико, ни сам Черышев. Это просто стечение обстоятельств…  
Денис не замечает, что последнюю фразу он произносит вслух.  
Фил кривится, будто бы ему дерьмо под нос сунули.  
— Ебать. Обстоятельства. Закон подлости в чистом виде, — чеканит он, еще больше закутываясь в пуховик. — Ты досидишь до конца игры или домой?  
Денис хмурится.  
— Фил, все нормально. Я останусь. Еще есть шанс…  
Где-то над их головами раздается оглушительный разочарованный вопль, на выдохе, больше похожий на плач. Месталья гудит, грохочет, воет и кричит.  
— Шанс? — фыркает Невилл, и тут же скрывается за дверью, напоследок хлопнув ею так, что со стола порывом сносит целую пачку бумаги. Теперь пол в медпункте будто усыпан снегом.  
Шансов нет.

***

Три.  
Денис, ушедший в раздевалку где-то на восьмидесятой минуте, закрывает лицо ладонями, не в силах смотреть на Диего, который после озвучивания счета швыряет перчатки в другой конец раздевалки. Они врезаются в чей-то шкафчик и шлепаются на грязный пол, прямо в лужу, но вратарю опять проигравшей Валенсии наплевать.  
— «Наша Валенсия, первоклассная команда», — кривляется Дани Парехо, кидая к перчаткам свои вымазанные в земле бутсы. — Позорище какое, мать твою.  
— Это ж Атлетико, — подает неуверенный голос Пако, которому не так стыдно, голевую же отдал. — Мы достойно…  
— Тренеру иди скажи, «достойно»! Ты лицо его видел? Твою мать, как меня все достало! — кричит в пустоту Парехо, которого уже трясет от злости. Он хватает полотенце и прямо босиком идет в душ, раскидывая по дороге попадающиеся под ноги вещи.  
Без капитана напряжение чуть спадает. Команда начинает копошиться в шкафчиках и даже вполголоса переговариваться друг с другом. Денис переползает к своей скамейке, чтобы не мешать другим переодеваться. Пако садится рядом с Денисом и печально смотрит на его многострадальную ногу.  
— Как ты? — участливо спрашивает он.  
— Примерно месяц, — невпопад отвечает Черышев, но Алькасеру этой фразы за глаза, он именно это и хотел узнать.  
— Хреново, — подытоживает он, чуть хлопая Дениса по плечу. — Тебя отвезти, может?  
— Мне колес дали, как наркоману. Обойдусь, — смеется Денис, но обстановку разрядить не получается.  
Они еле слышно разговаривают, собирая вещи и по одному сбегая в душевую. Парехо все еще стоит под водой, смывая с себя горечь поражения, поэтому команда ходит мыться по одному, чтобы лишний раз не мешать разозленному капитану. Когда Дани выходит из душа, раздевалка почти пуста. Только Денис с Алькасером все еще сидят на скамейке, а Адерлан копается в шкафчике.  
— Невилл не приходил? — Пако в ответ качает головой. У него еще влажные волосы, и со своим смешным чубчиком он похож на луковицу. «Капитан тонущего судна» молча одевается и перекидывает сумку через плечо.  
— Так и будете здесь сидеть? — Дани исподлобья смотрит на парней.  
— Нет, сейчас соберемся, — как можно дружелюбнее отвечает Пако, но Парехо поджимает губы.  
— Как хотите, — уходя, бросает он. — Невиллу пламенный привет.  
— Наверное, в микст-зоне на Гари насели, — предполагает Андерлан, который, наконец, нашел ключи от машины. — Валим, ребят?  
— Вы идите, я посижу еще, — неожиданно для себя произносит Денис.  
— Нахрена? — прищуривается Пако. Денис только пожимает плечами, сам не зная. Но домой ему сейчас точно не хочется ехать.  
— Ладно, хер с ним. До завтра, чувак, — Андерлан машет ему рукой и тащит Пако к выходу. У дверей Алькасер сдавлено хихикает и щелкает выключателем, оставляя Дениса почти в полной темноте.  
— Спокойной ночи! — издевательски доносится из коридора, но Денис уже не может злиться.

Мышцы снова начинают ныть, поэтому приходится вытянуть вперед затекшую конечность. Черышев подтаскивает к себе рюкзак, на который и устраивает ногу. Конструкция шаткая, но так сидеть намного легче, боль неспешно курсирует между стопой и коленом, периодически то усиливаясь, то тут же пропадая. От покалываний Денис как-то приободряется, усаживается поудобнее, облокачиваясь спиной на шкафчик, позволяет себе растечься по скамейке, как расплющенная амеба. Прямо перед глазами — дверной проем, откуда льется свет ярких коридорных ламп. Глаза привыкают к темноте, и теперь она кажется вполне уместной. Тишина пустой раздевалки убаюкивает, расслабляет. Будто и не было сейчас никакого позора, никакого Атлетико, никаких карих глаз…  
От последней мысли в груди начинает тяжелеть, ладони почему-то становятся влажными, и Денис судорожно вытирает их об испачканные землей шорты. Он ведь так и не переоделся после игры, а теперь это станет проблемой, на ноге несколько мотков эластичного бинта и три пакета со льдом, как тут надеть джинсы…  
Обдумывая свое положение, Денис не сразу замечает, что в дверном проеме кто-то стоит.  
— Денис?  
От этого голоса Черышев перестает чувствовать пол под ногами и задерживает дыхание, потому что если выдохнет, то потеряет самообладание.  
Гари стоит дверях. На нем все тот же пуховик, который вообще не сочетается с блестящими ботинками и брюками, а уж тем более с пуловером и рубашкой…  
Денис не успевает додумать, почему он вообще помнит, в чем был их тренер, как мрачный Невилл прерывает повисшую тишину, шагая прямо к скамейке, своим ростом практически перекрывая свет из коридора. Стук каблуков эхом отдается у Дениса в голове.  
— Как ты? — спрашивает тренер, усаживаясь на соседнюю скамейку.  
— Бывало и лучше… — грустно говорит Денис, разумно решая больше не притворяться. — А вы как?  
Невилл издает нечленораздельный звук, обхватывая голову руками. Денис в замешательстве смотрит, как пальцы, которые еще час назад стискивали его плечо стальной хваткой, вцепляются в темные волосы и тянут изо все сил, еще немного и клок вырвут.  
— Как невовремя, — бормочет Невилл себе под нос, — все это невовремя… Я надеялся… Что теперь…  
Денис мысленно благодарит всех тех, кто когда-то учил его английскому — хотя бы часть слов он может разобрать.  
— Все нормально будет, тренер, — собрав волю в кулак, начинает свою привычную песню Денис, — команда просто еще не…  
Невилл вскидывается, впиваясь взглядом Денису в лицо, отчего парень неловко замолкает, проглатывая последние слова, которые застревают в горле. У Гари такой же взгляд, как на поле, только теперь Денис может попробовать рассмотреть то, что не успел понять на газоне, но Черышев не двигается, боится, что снова станет больно, а куда еще запугивать Невилла, с него хватит сегодня.  
— Чери, — вздыхает Невилл. — Какого ж хрена ты так спокоен, а я уже в который раз ищу слова для извинений перед трибунами. Может, ты сам выйдешь и скажешь, кто виноват? Хотя и так все ясно, что толку…  
— Не вините себя. Все облажались.  
Слыша уверенный голос Дениса, Невилл почему-то смеется.  
— Это я облажался. Нужно было выпустить Альваро, а я готовил Негредо… Трибуны орали, я перестал понимать, что происходит. Фил… Чертов Фил и его идеи, три защитника. Все, что я собирался делать в этом матче, работало только первые семь минут, а потом… Потом посыпалось. Опять.  
Невилл закрывает глаза и больше на Дениса не смотрит. Черышеву и не надо, у него уже кровь сочится из дырки в голове, будто Гари не говорил, а стрелял, при желании можно даже гильзы на полу увидеть, пнуть ногой, закатить под шкафчик.  
Денис отворачивается, прислушиваясь к себе. От присутствия Невилла у него потеют ладони, дыхание учащается, и контролировать свое внешнее спокойствие почти не выходит, тремор рук будет заметен, стоит Гари только открыть глаза и посмотреть на пригвожденного к скамейке Черышева.  
— Чери, — едва слышно шепчет Невилл. Денис тут же бледнеет до цвета своей футболки, не понимая, почему его невинное прозвище, которое неизвестно кто придумал, из уст тренера звучит так, будто в него пять ложек сахара насыпали и сверху залили ванильным сиропом.  
Черышев как сквозь вату в ушах слышит, что сбоку раздается шуршание — тренер снимает куртку. В раздевалке жарко, да и возле сидящего в шортах Дениса пуховик выглядит смешно. Черышев, представив, что сейчас делает Невилл, только сильнее зажмуривается, даже не пытаясь отогнать возникшую, как выжженную на веках, картину…  
Шуршание становится чуть громче, теперь это же не неприятный звук болони, а… шаги. Осторожные, медленные, словно Гари боится спугнуть прикованного к лавке Дениса, поэтому не идет, а крадется. Денис каменеет, вцепляется ладонями в скамейку, но глаза не открывает.  
— Чери… — По спине Дениса пробегает дрожь от этого голоса, от этого акцента, от того, что запах чужой туалетной воды теперь не еле чувствуется, а просто сбивает с ног, это если б Денис стоял. Но он сидит, вжимается спиной в шкафчик, шумно дышит через нос, почему-то ловя в воздухе запах кофе.  
Истинные англичане пьют чай, разве нет?  
— Ты молодец, Денис. — Невилл тянет вторую «э», «н» мягкая, прилипает к языку, а последняя «с» похожа на змеиное шипение. — Не знаю, что бы я делал… Если бы не ты, сегодня все было бы совсем… ужасно.  
Последнее словно сказано на английском, и это awful отражает состояние Дениса, как зеркало. Он устал, нога опять заболела, а его тренер находится в непосредственной близости и своим черт-бы-его-побрал голосом хвалит. Еще и это «Чери», похожее на слишком сладкие конфеты.  
Денис считает про себя до пяти и медленно открывает глаза. Они не сразу привыкают к темноте, а свет из коридора очень яркий, почти ослепляющий, поэтому с координацией движений сразу справиться сложновато.  
А Гари чертов Невилл стоит перед ним на коленях.

Идеально выглаженные черные брюки впечатаны прямо в грязные разводы от бутс, рукава серого пуловера закатаны до локтей, рубашка вылезла из-за пояса, и ее край небрежно торчит, словно обрывок белого флага, который Гари готовится выбросить. А Черышев уже во всю машет им над головой, сдаваясь с потрохами.  
— Болит? — чуть хрипло спрашивает Невилл. Денис отрицательно мотает головой, но когда контрастно теплая ладонь касается ноги чуть выше повязки, не выдерживает и тихо стонет сквозь сжатые зубы. Но совсем не от боли.  
— Я еще раз спрашиваю, болит?  
— Вы угрожаете? — за несвойственную ему язвительность Денис получает ощутимый щипок чуть выше колена. — Черт! Да, болит, но не сильно.  
Пальцы скользят по кромке повязки, очерчивая контур пакета со льдом, надежно закрепленного эластичными бинтами, забираются под полиэтилен, проводят тонкие линии, которые точно останутся там навсегда, словно выжженные на холодной коже. Эти касания приятнее любого секса. Полугодовое воздержание — это не шутка, Денис уже успел забыть, что это такое, заниматься с кем-то любовью, отдавать всего себя с головой…  
Разве не это он сейчас делает?  
Пальцы оставляют в покое повязку, но Денис не успевает перевести дух — теперь они скользят по внутренней стороне бедра, цепляясь за задравшиеся шорты. Теперь это уже не пальцы, а целая ладонь. Денис опять запрокидывает голову и со всей силы стукается о чей-то шкафчик, не задумываясь, что может оставить отпечаток своей башки на чужой собственности. Ему сейчас так хорошо, чужая рука такая теплая, чуть шершавая, отчего касания еще более приятны…  
— Чери, — снова зовет его Невилл, и Денис тут же подается вперед всем телом, чуть ли не роняя многострадальную ногу. В эту же секунду Гари отвлекается от рисования узоров на ноге Черышева и поднимает голову.

Между ними уже не несколько футов, а крошечное расстояние, которое можно сократить только одним способом, и они оба знают, каким. От Гари теперь уже отчетливее пахнет кофе и почему-то сигаретами, наверно, стоял, где курили. Сам он вряд ли бы…  
Ох, а если да?  
В голове, как по щелчку, рисуется картина — Невилл, чуть сгорбленный, прячущий огонек сигареты от ветра, обнимающий губами фильтр. От этого Дениса насквозь прошивает дрожью, да так сильно, что он дергается и сам впечатывается в чужие губы. Оторопевший от внезапного напора Невилл сначала протестующе мычит, недовольный таким раскладом. Поцелуй смазанный, влажный, какой-то горький, как полынь — Денис отпускает себя, позволив Гари вести, позволив ему задавить все сопротивление, ведь в голове орет здравый смысл «Это твой тренер, это мужик! И ты сам мужик, черт тебя дери!». Черышеву все равно, что там думает его голова, ведь чужие руки на спине и горячее дыхание — это единственное, что дает ему сил сейчас удержаться, когда все переворачивается с ног на голову, когда полюса меняются местами. Пусть даже все происходящее может быть лишь попыткой утешить после обидного поражения. Все равно, есть только здесь и сейчас. Пусть всему виной выключенный свет, все останется в темноте раздевалки.  
Когда чужой язык касается его языка, Денис опять вздрагивает, нога все-таки соскальзывает с опоры, и ее снова пронзает боль. Теперь уже она не отрезвляет, а мешается с диким возбуждением, этот коктейль Молотова выдергивает чеку, и в голове Дениса взрывается настоящая граната — Черышев сгребает ладонью торчащую рубашку, пытаясь добраться до спины Гари, которая просто обжигающе горячая, такая гладкая под руками, что впору застонать только от этого.  
В ответ на эти бессовестные поглаживания, Гари дергает Дениса на себя, прижимает к груди с такой силой, что Черышев не может нормально дышать, давит ему на затылок, уже не целуя, а почти кусая. Гари что-то шепчет, словно забывшись, и это безотчетное, неразборчивое английское бормотание опьяняет не меньше, чем опаляющее кожу дыхание. В этом почти злом шепоте Денис разбирает «My boy» и это окончательно перекрывает ему воздух, ведь теперь он дышит только Невиллом, отравляет этим запахом сам себя. Гари разливается у него по венам, заполняет каждую клетку тела, вплетается в нервы, расползается по мышцам, и его особенно много в голове и между ног, и от этого внутри Дениса бушует самый настоящий ураган.  
Чужая рука спускается ниже, задевает резинку шорт, будто ждет разрешения, безмолвно спрашивает, позволит ли Денис снести одним махом все стены. Черышев согласно мычит сквозь поцелуй, выгибается дугой, не понимая, почему Гари медлит, все тело уже в огне, и не почувствовать это невозможно, ведь одежда уже начинает тлеть и отчетливо пахнет горелым. Невилл второй рукой касается ключиц, и Денису от этого хочется орать.  
Ни разу за двадцать пять лет жизни ему так не… что? Не сносило крышу? Не вырубало мозги? У него так не отказывали тормоза? Да никаких возможностей русского и испанского не хватит, чтобы объяснить это сгорание изнутри под руками Гари. Разум в последний раз пытается достучаться до Дениса, но натыкается на глухую стену, за которой полыхает пожар.  
Он готов позволить все, сложил оружие и теперь смиренно ждет расправы. Спину тянет от неудобной позы, кровь стучит в висках, сердце колотится о грудную клетку, член пошло оттягивает шорты, но сделать следующий шаг Денису страшно, потому что дороги назад не будет.

— Гари, твою мать! Где тебя черти носят?! — раздается из коридора громкий голос, который запускает в голове Дениса отсчет до возвращения на Землю с Марса с помощью катапульты. Гари тут же отстраняется, одновременно вставая с колен и расправляя рукава. У него такие отточенные движения, что можно сказать, будто он стабильно раз в месяц зажимает своих футболистов в раздевалках. Будь они в дешевом бульварном романе, Денис бы сказал, что «его тут же обдало холодом». На самом же деле он догорает, и на феникса Черышев точно не тянет.  
«Старый робот», — зло проносится в голове Дениса, и он сам пугается собственной кусачей мысли. Гари замечает перемену в лице Черышева и сам хмурится, отчего поперечная морщина между бровей становится еще заметнее.  
— Гари, блять! — голос приближается, и Денис от страха теряет дар речи. Невилл же напротив, невозмутим, как скала, одергивает рубашку, надевает дебильный пуховик и в пять огромных шагов преодолевает расстояние до дверного проема, где сталкивается с раздраженным Филом.  
Они говорят на проклятом английском, Денис прислушивается, но ни черта не понимает. Фил кивает головой, как китайский болванчик и невежливо тычет пальцем Гари за спину, речь явно идет о Черышеве, и Денис дорого бы заплатил за то, чтобы понять хоть одно предложение.  
В конце концов Фил все же уходит, видимо, напоследок бросив что-то едкое, потому что Гари оборачивается и раздраженно закатывает глаза. Денис все еще сидит на скамейке, неловко вывернув ногу, футболка задрана и перекосилась на правое плечо. По сравнению с нормально одетым тренером Черышев выглядит, как школьник.  
— Давай я… отвезу тебя, — голос подводит, и последнее слово Невилл договаривает почти шепотом. Денис исподлобья глядит на него, пытаясь переключить голову обратно в режим «думать», чему очень мешает стоящий в дверях Гари… Можно его теперь так называть?  
— Неплохая идея, — справившись с волнением отвечает Денис, — только я не могу… — Невилл еще не знаком со словом «переодеться», поэтому Черышев просто тычет пальцем в джинсы.  
— А, точно… Ничего, и так доедешь. — Невилл делает пару шагов по направлению к скамейке, принося вместе со сносящим крышу запахом искры, которые вот-вот снова разожгут в Денисе пламя. Черышев ерзает, неуверенно двигая ногой. Да, все еще больно. Но терпимо…  
От неприятных ощущений Дениса отвлекает рука, настойчиво зарывающаяся в его волосы. Пальцы путаются в непослушных прядках, добираются до кожи и царапают ее ногтями. Он поддается этой руке, ведя головой, чуть ли не мурлыча вслух.  
— My boy, — слышится сверху. Денис улыбается, шепотом повторяя эти два слова. Он теперь даже по отдельности не сможет их нормально воспринимать, без воспоминаний о том, как он сгорел дотла в клубной раздевалке. И как же хочется обжечься еще раз, хотя бы один раз…  
Пальцы Невилла проезжаются по затылку, хватают за волосы и заставляют Дениса запрокинуть голову назад, заставляют снова подставиться под его огонь.  
— Ты хочешь..? — вопрос виснет в воздухе, его можно потрогать руками, настолько он реален и ощутим. Денис тянется к чужим губам, целомудренным поцелуем отвечая на вопрос, но Гари этого мало.  
— Скажи сначала, — просит он, сжимая Денису плечо.  
— Да. Черт.

До дома Дениса меньше десяти минут на машине. Они едут в гробовой тишине, которая нарушается только писком приборной панели — бензин кончается. Гари очень странно выглядит, пристегнутый к пассажирскому сиденью, будто Черышев везет его на казнь. Наверное, переживает прошедший матч… А Денис и думать забыл об игре. Руки Невилла, лежащие на коленях, не дают ему покоя.  
Теперь ему никогда не будет покоя.  
Когда они поднимаются в квартиру, Гари ждет, пока Денис разуется и сдерет с ноги мешающую повязку, сверля его глазами, а сам даже ботинки не снимает. Черышев оборачивается, держа в руках сумку, взглядом ловя свое отражение в зеркале — гетры, шорты, толстовка, куртка, он выглядит, как пьяный полярник, который потерял штаны.  
Но Невиллу, очевидно, все равно.  
— What we do when the power's out? — свистящим шепотом произносит он, щелкая выключателем.  
Прихожая погружается в знакомую темноту, разрезаемую только редкими всполохами огня.


End file.
